


Your in My Swamp Now

by CringyMelon



Category: Shrek (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyMelon/pseuds/CringyMelon
Summary: I tried to make this as cringe and horribly written as possible so happy reading :)Basically yoongi comes home and finds shrek all horny and needy and gets fucked to the next demension.This idea came to me in a fever dream





	Your in My Swamp Now

After a long day in the studio Yoongi takes to his room. Opening the door he is met with a large naked green body sprawled across his bed. "I missed you,"said the green figure in a rough raspy tone. Yoongi takes his coat off at the door and throws it to ground, "I missed u too" he says as he rubs his hands together anxiously.The two males stare at each other for a moment until the earth skined mass licks its lips suggestively. Yoongi turns a bright red and gasps. Shrek then gives a smirk and commands the kitten like man to undress and make his way over. He does what the ogre says like a good boy and meets him at the bed. The ogre gives yoongi a peck on the cheek and whispers into his ear sensually, "Your in my swamp now". He grabs the startled boy and quickly turns him over exposing his love hole. Shrek then shoves his giant member in the small koreans body fast and dry making the tiny body shake with the sudden entry. The pain though is extremely pleasurable to the kitten boy. His mind goes blank completely shrouded in ecstasy at every painful thrust of shrek's gigantic joey. "Shrek....more please....t-touch me,"the ogre bends to nip at the other males ear that sends a shiver down the others spine. "Greedy aren't we," he whispers as he sends his callased hulk like hands down the asians smooth, milky body. Lilmeow baby whimpers at the friction between his silky skin and the monsters rough.Shrek watches as his babyboy moans and whines thinking how cute he is and wanting to see more of a reaction pulls out for just a second. Yoongles is at a loss of words and is about to complain when shrek takes his magnum dong and shoves so deeply into his tight hole that yoongi could have sworn he felt the member in his chest. Yoongi tears up and starts to moan louder and louder as the thrusting gets harder, becoming a compelete mess in the ogres big hands. Shrek is overly satisfied with the reaction from his baby kitten.Blood starts to trickle down the small asians ass as his glory hole starts to split. Finally the ogre stops feeling the orgasm building and releases an ocean on cum inside the boy. Finshed the green male pulls out excruciatingly slow watching a mixture of baby juice and blood ooze out with him. Shrek lift yoongi's limp body and gently licks the blood away and kisses the boy. Yoongi feels the most fucked out hes ever been and lays limply accepting the sticky kisses as they come. The ogre seems to have had his fun and gets up to leave, putting his raggedy clothes back on. Mid getting dress he turns around smiles evily, "See you next time sugar baby." After getting dressed the grassy man leaves. The room is empty and silent bu aftet a moment that silence is broken when yoongi coughs. A mixture of saliva and milky cum sprays the sheets and yoongi goes to wipe his mouth. He whispers spoftly to himself, "Yeah..next time." A single tear runs down the boys spoft cheek as he collapses against the mess of a bed.


End file.
